The flow parameter is, for example, the volume flow or mass flow of the medium. The medium is, for example, a liquid, a gas, generally a fluid, or a bulk good. Furthermore, the medium is, for example, a mixture of liquid, gas or bulk good.
In the state of the art, it is known to determine flow parameters, e.g. the flow rate of a medium through a measuring tube, by taking advantage of the Coriolis effect. For this, the measuring tube is excited to mechanical oscillations. At a point different from the excitation location, the oscillations of the measuring tube are recorded. From the phase difference between the excitation signal and the received signal or the travel time associated therewith, the flow parameter can then be ascertained.
In the state of the art, different designs are known for the measuring tube, through which the medium flows. Thus, there are both curved tubes, as well as straight tubes. Furthermore, there can be a single measuring tube or, for example, two, or more measuring tubes.
Especially in the case of application of a plurality of tubes, there results the problem of pressure drop when the medium transitions from a pipe with a greater diameter into the region of two tubes of a smaller diameter. Two tubes, in contrast, have the advantage in comparison with single tubes that they are symmetrical, and, thus, can be more easily balanced, which increases the accuracy of measurement.